but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Un'Tak Tribesland
Location''Material World (Zyreema, north-eastern most land)'' Inhabitants''- Dwarf(majority) - Elf(majority)'' Affiliation''- League of Good Nations (loosely allied with)'' Capital City''Azure Spire'' The Savage Land of Frost The north-eastern most land on Zyreema, the Un'Tac Tribesland rivals, if not stands above, the territory of the Wulfsmund Jarldom as the coldest land on Zyreema. It is a land where eternal snowstorms rage over chasms and icy peaks that cut into the sky. The Un'Tac people It was long ago that the first mortals came to settle the northern lands. Before memory and almost any written record. Old songs tell of Elves and Dwarves that fled north to escape the Gigantomachina, seeking to flee the age old grudges that tore the land apart - little is known past that. The modern Un'Tac can still be recognized as their progenitor races, but lifetimes far away from their original homelands and cultures have changed the people and pushed the denizens of the north to develop their own ways and traditions. A notable trait of the Un'Tac is their refusal to become part of the League of Good Nations as well as the refusal to venerate The Light in like the rest of the Good people of Zyreema. Instead, they protect themselves from Evil by relying on their own traditions, venerating the local Spirits and borrowing their power to make life in such harsh environments possible. The Dwellers of the North Countless generations living in areas of Magical frost have left their mark on the people, the Un'Tac posses a pale bluish tint to their skin and have a notable resistance to the cold. Their hair also tends lean towards lighter colors. The clothes, tools and weapons of the Un'Tac are made commonly made from locally available materials gotten from hunting Magical Beasts or, in rarer instances, magical minerals and ice. The Magic of the North Winds The Un'Tac live very close lives to their environment and the Magical Beasts and Spirits with whom they share the land. The Magical Tradition that they learn from infancy teaches them how to commune to the Spirits in the winds and snow to predict storms, find food, resist the extreme colds which their homeland is known for and (one of the most distinguishing things about the Un'Tac) create their dwellings. It is thanks to this Tradition that the Un'Tac maintain their nomadic lifestyle. Using a combination of Magic and wisdom passed down from those who lived before them to move from region to region, creating shelter by molding snow and ice into underground burrow-like homes and packing up as quickly as they made camp. In a manner very similar to the Miko of Yuihon, Un'Tac skilled at this Tradition are capable of temporarily housing Spirits of Frost in their bodies, becoming capable of shaking off the fiercest chill like it is a warm breeze and sculpting ice into weapons to use when hunting or defending from Dungeon Keeper raiding parties. The Land Where Swords Are Met With Ire The Sovereigns of Ice and Snow There are many smaller tribes of Un'Tac. Each tribe moves along with the Ice Dragon that they possess a symbiotic relationship with. Descendants of the original Ice Dragon that offered protection to the Un'Tac, these mighty Magical Beasts lend their tribes their power in exchange for a certain amount of veneration and respect. Thanks to these Dragons and their relationship with the land the Un'Tac posses a measure of protection against Evil and Claim related abilities. Regional Magical Beasts * Hiva''' '''are large quadrupeds covered in thick white fur. Their most eye-catching traits are their horns and bony spikes which grow on their bodies. They are one of the few herbivores species of Magical Beasts that make their homes in the harsh environment of the Un'Tak Tribesland. Hiva are constantly on the move, digging up and eating the thin layers of moss that can be found between the snow and frozen earth (or that can be found between rocks, which they break apart by charging with their horns) before moving onto another place. The moss they primarily eat grows very slowly, meaning that Hiva would starve if they stayed in one place for too long. Hiva have an acute sense of their surroundings and will run away if they sense potential predators. Hiva can mostly be found in steep mountainous areas of the north and they avoid wide open planes. Category:Campaign World Category:Spirits Category:Good Category:Un'Tac